Eric B.
Eric B. & Rakim are an American hip hop duo formed in Long Island, New York, in 1986, composed of Eric B. (born Eric Barrier) and MC Rakim (born William Michael Griffin Jr.). Eric Barrier was born and raised in the East Elmhurst section of Queens, New York. He played trumpet and drums throughout high school, and later switched to experimenting with turntables prior to graduation. The newly dubbed "Eric B." soon began DJing for radio station WBLS in New York City, including WBLS' promotional events around the city. Barrier wound up meeting Alvin Toney, a promoter based in Queens. Eric B. had been looking for rappers and Toney recommended he use Freddie Foxxx, a Long Island MC. Toney took Eric B. to Foxxx's home, but Foxxx was not there, so Toney suggested another option: William Griffin, a.k.a. Rakim. Griffin had begun writing rhymes as a teenager in Wyandanch and had taken the name "Rakim" as a result of his conversion to The Nation of Gods and Earths (a breakaway group from the black supremacist group, Nation Of Islam). (read more on wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel started first playing Eric B. & Rakim records in the late 80's via import. When the duo released their album, Paid In Full, in 1987, Peel described it as one of the records of the year. He would continue play their material through the late 80's and early 90's and also nominated their track 'I Know You Got Soul' as his Peelenium 1987. Festive Fifty Entries * 1987 Festive Fifty: I Know You Got Soul #36 * 1987 Festive Fifty: Paid In Full #27 Shows Played ;1986 *23 June 1986: Eric B. Is President (12" - Eric B. Is President / My Melody) Zakia *25 June 1986: Eric B. Is President (Dub) (12" - Eric B. Is President / My Melody) Zakia ;1987 * 13 May 1987: I Know You Got Soul (12") 4th & Broadway *May 1987 (BBC World Service): I Know You Got Soul (single) Cooltempo *26 June 1987 (Radio Bremen): My Melody (album - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *13 July 1987: Move The Crowd (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *14 July 1987: I Ain't No Joke (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *20 July 1987: My Melody (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *21 July 1987: Chinese Arithmetic (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway (JP: 'If this isn't on your first fragile pencil list records of the year and you dear sir and madame are probably cream doughnut') *24 July 1987 (BFBS): Move The Crowd (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway * 28 July 1987: I Ain't No Joke (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *29 July 1987: Move The Crowd (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *31 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): Chinese Arithmetic (album - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *16 August 1987 (BFBS): I Ain't No Joke (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *13 October 1987: Paid In Full (Mini Madness - The Coldcut Remix) (7") 4th & Broadway *26 October 1987: 'Paid In Full (Seven Minutes Of Madness - The Coldcut Remix) (12")' (4th & Broadway) *07 November 1987 (Radio Bremen): Paid In Full (Seven Minutes Of Madness - The Coldcut Remix) (12") 4th & Broadway ;1988 * 09 February 1988: Move The Crowd (Beatmix By the Democratic 3 Feat. DJ Slack) (12" - Move The Crowd) Island *09 February 1988: Move The Crowd (The Wild Bunch Remix) (12" - Move The Crowd) Island *20 February 1988 (Radio Bremen): Move The Crowd (The Wild Bunch Remix) (12" - Move The Crowd) Island *29 February 1988: I Know You Got Soul (Six Minutes Of Soul) (The Double Trouble Remix) (12") Cooltempo *07 March 1988: I Know You Got Soul (The Double Trouble Remix) (12") Cooltempo *22 June 1988: Follow The Leader (12") MCA *06 August 1988 (BFBS): Lyrics Of Fury (LP - Follow The Leader) UNI *09 August 1988: Lyrics Of Fury (LP - Follow The Leader) UNI *16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen): Musical Massacre (album - Follow The Leader) UNI *06 September 1988: Put Your Hands Together (LP - Follow The Leader) MCA ;1989 *27 February 1989: The R (Work, Rest & Play) (12") MCA ;1990 *28 June 1990: No Omega (album - Let The Rhythm Hit 'Em) MCA ;1992 *04 January 1992: Juice (Know the Ledge) (album - Music From The Original Soundtrack Of Juice) MCA *17 January 1992 (BFBS): Juice (Know the Ledge) (album - Music From The Original Soundtrack Of Juice) MCA ;1999 *21 December 1999: 'I Know You Got Soul (LP-Paid In Full)' (4th & Broadway / Island) (Peelenium 1987) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists